For You
by TeamGredAndForge
Summary: After a rune Alec demands from Clary goes wrong, Magnus tries his hardest to save his one and only love.
1. Chapter 1

**For You.**

**A/N: Howdy. **** This is my first fanfic for the Mortal Instruments, and I want to make it clear that I am OBSESSED with Magnus. I full on LOVE him.**

**Okay. Hope that's clear. Hope you enjoy this **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare. She is my idol.**

Magnus turned his eyeliner pencil around in his hands. Ideas continuously whirled through his head. What was he going to get Alec for his 20th birthday tomorrow? It was becoming a serious problem, considering the clock hands seemed to tick faster and faster towards closing times at the shops.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Magnus sighed and strolled (not hurriedly) to the door of his apartment. He opened the door, and to his surprise there stood Clary. Her eyes were wide and she looked troubled.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? Of all the times to leave your phone off!"

"Sorry Clary, I just needed to think." Magnus raised his eyebrows at her frantic look. "What's wrong? I haven't got much time to come running to a dying werewolf at the moment. I hope this is important."

"It is, Magnus. Its Alec." She gulped. "I'm so sorry. He asked me to do it… I gave him a rune like he told me to, but something's gone wrong. He's dying."

Magnus' heart dropped like a stone. He had never expected this. Alec. He was dying. Anger welled up in him. "What did you do to him? What did he ask for?"

Clary, looking scared of Magnus' sudden outburst, stammered: "He was d…desperate! The immortality rune… he wanted it so badly…"

Magnus didn't need to hear anymore. He pushed Clary away from the door, rushing past her and towards the road. Any transport was all he needed. Clary called after him, but Magnus ignored her. She should have known. The immortality rune had been banned for centuries. On the very rare occasion that it worked, the bearer of the rune often turned out mad. Insane. The endless life in front of them was too much for their minds. _Why_ had Alec asked for the rune? What did he need immortality for? All immortality gained was loneliness.

Magnus' eyes fell on a small yellow motorbike. The keys were in the ignition. He looked around the alleyway he was in, but it was empty. _Well, no time like the present. _He leapt on the bike and rode away, accelerating rapidly towards the institute. Alec's name whirled around in his head. _Alec. Alec._ What was he going to do without him? He fought back tears. No. Magnus Bane did _not_ cry. Not over anything. But he felt like his heart was going to rip in two.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you are liking the story so far. I should finish it today with luck. **** Laters.**

When Magnus arrived at the institute, he leaped off the bike and left it in the middle of the road. It was no use to him now. Someone else could steal it.

He rushed up to the door of the institute. The door opened before he could bang on it. Isabelle stood, tears streaming down her face.

"Magnus, please. I already lost Max, don't let Alec die too." She began to sob silently, and Magnus walked past her, searching for Alec. A light was on in the first room to the right. He walked straight in, wishing he could see Alec sitting on the bed, wishing he would smile and say "Got you." But he wasn't. Alec was asleep on the bed, white as a sheet, his black hair contrasting with the bed sheets. He twisted and turned, and when Magnus walked up and touched Alec's cheek with a shaking hand, his perfect skin was as cold as ice.

"Can you do anything?" Jace was leaning on the wall behind him, a look of fear in his eyes. "Please say you can."

"I'll do my best." But in his heart Magnus knew there was little hope. Maybe a miracle would occur. "Please, leave, and I will try to save him. I'll do everything in my power. I promise."

Jace blinked, turned and left, shutting the door softly behind him. Magnus turned to stare at the perfect face he had fallen in love with. He hadn't lied. He would do everything he could to save him. Everything. Every spell he knew, he would try. And with that Magnus closed his eyes and whispered spells of healing to the silent room, with no sound but the harsh and slowing breathing of Alec.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, chapter 3, and, yeah, this story is short, but is meaningful. XD Hope you like. Please review **

Hours later, Magnus was kneeling next to the bed, his head in his hands. He had done everything he knew, and was so drained of energy he could do nothing but hope.

He took the cold hand of Alec which was hanging off the side of the bed. _Please. Don't leave me. You are all I have._ Magnus couldn't help but let the inevitable tears stream from his eyes. He stared at the ceiling. Hoping. He had known Alec was going to die, eventually. But not now. It was too soon.

"I love you," he whispered. "I wish I didn't have to live without you, forever. I wish I could die too."

"Why would you want to die?" Magnus' head snapped down towards the bed. Alec's blue eyes were open, staring at Magnus. Magnus stopped breathing. _How?_ He must be dreaming. He let out a breath of shock, and without thinking he gently took Alec's face in his hands and kissed him. Even if this was a dream, he had to keep this moment. The kiss was soft, sweet. He breathed in the clean scent of Alec, wishing he could never let go. But he had to breathe, and he released Alec.

"Are you okay?" Alec generally looked concerned.

"Am… am I okay? You… you almost _died!_" Magnus suddenly felt angry. "What did you think you were doing? An _immortality rune?_ What did you want one of those for?"

Alec looked shocked, and Magnus' heart softened slightly at the look on Alec's face.

"I'm sorry, Magnus." Alec took Magnus' hand and kissed it softly. "You must know why I did it?"

Magnus looked confused and shook his head.

"Isn't it _obvious_?"Alec laughed. "I did it for you. To be with you, forever. I'm 20 tomorrow, and you are stuck in your teens. I don't want to grow old. I want to be with you. "

Magnus sighed and kissed Alec's hand back. "I love you, Alec Lightwood. But immortality is not the answer. Do you think I don't wish the same thing? That we could grow old together? I wish I could, but I'm sorry, I can't."

"Well, do you know what you could do for me then? You could love me, forever."

"I do already, darling."

Magnus took Alec in his arms again, and lay next to him, kissing him and never wanting to let go.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Hope you like it **** I know its short, but what the hell, I tried. Please review :D If I get enough reviews I may write another one this weekend ;) Latersssss.**

**A/A/N: (another authors note ;) ) After the positive reviews I have planned my next story, which will also be a Malec, but we will see more of Jace and Clary as well :) I will start writing it tonight after school, and hopefully post my first chapter. I hope you will follow this story too :) It will be longer as well- hopefully. Wish me luck, my darling readers. I love you all. :D  
**


End file.
